Accident to Prove Our Feelings
by krysCMM
Summary: joey gets in a car accident and charlie comes back to be by her side. J/C


ACCIDENT TO PROVE OUR FEELINGS:  
  
"Charlie,man, what's going on with you. You're not playing to your full potential." Don, the lead singer asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Don. I'm not playing to my full potential."  
  
"It's that girl, huh." Don asked sitting down next to Charlie who was seated on a bar stool.  
  
"Damn, yes. I mean this girl is different. You know me to be a player. But not with this girl. I mean, she's the kind I was looking for all this time. Joey's really special to me, and we just started this relationship thing and this tour was a great thing for us and I just wanna see if it will actually go somewhere, you know what I mean. I did ask her to come with me, but school work is so important to Joey."  
  
"Man, if you're really into this girl as much as it seems that you are, go back. Explain to her that this isn't where you wanted to be."  
  
"What about you guys. I can't leave you hanging already into the tour." Charlie pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Do what you gotta do. Jason's brother, Gregory came with him. He'll play for free."  
  
"You serious?" Don nodded.  
  
"Do what you gotta do,Charles." Don patted him on the back and got up to talk to some girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scence Change: Joey in her dorm room, snuggled up to her pillow.  
  
"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me." She lightly sang to herself, a smile growing on her face but then she inwardly groaned. "Why does my life always have to have bad timing?!" She covered her face with the pillow, that still held Charlie's scent from the evening he stayed over. "I can't sit here any more!" She walked out of the dorm and found her car before getting in a driving away.  
  
(A.N. i dont think she actually has a car, but here she does.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*Later that day*)  
  
Charlie opens his cell phone and dials Joey's dorm room, as the bus gets closer and closer to Boston. In only half an hour, he'd be there. Audrey picks up. "Hello?" She says franticly.  
  
"Hey, Joey there. This is Charlie."  
  
"Charlie. Joey's was in a car accident. She's in the hospital."  
  
"Is she okay?" Charlie asked growing frantic also.  
  
"Nothing's broken, but they're checking her out. She told me to tell you that she wants to see you if you called."  
  
"I'm on my way to Boston right now. I could be at the hospital in like an hour."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you out front."  
  
"Thanks Audrey."  
  
"No problem Charlie. I know she really likes you."  
  
"Thanks." He hung up and layed his head back against the rest and closed his eyes. If anything really happened to Joey, he wouldn't know what he would have done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Audrey!" Charlie yelled running up to her. She stood up from the ledge she sat on and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hey. She's okay. A few bruises only. She was unconscience for about half an hour, but she's okay. We let her know that you were on your way. How were you only half an hour away from Boston when you were supposed to be in New Jersey with your band?"  
  
"I left. I didn't wanna be there. I was coming back to see Joey."  
  
Audrey nodded understandingly. "Come on, I'll show you were she is." The two walked through the hallways and to a waiting area where Jen, Jack, Dawson, Pacey, and Grams sat. Joey was so loved. "She's in there." Audrey pointed towards to room marked 651A. "You can go in."  
  
"Thanks." Charlie slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. There on the hospital bed, layed Joey, eyes shut. He brought the visitor's chair close to the bed and sat down before taking her hand in his.  
  
Joey's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Charlie?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Joey."  
  
Joey looked at him and smiled. "How'd you get here so fast."  
  
"I was actually, um..., on my way back when I spoke to Audrey for the first time."  
  
"You were leaving your tour?" Charlie nodded. "To be with me." he nodded again.  
  
"I wasn't happy there. The lead singer even told me I wasn't playing like I always have. Joey, it just wasnt right for me. You've got to understand that."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes breifly. "I understand."  
  
"So do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Nothing. First I was laying in my bed thinking about you and then I went for a ride and now I'm here."  
  
He nodded. "Thinking about me huh?" He asked smiling towards her.  
  
"Yes, thinking about you." She smiled broadly.  
  
"When do you get to go home?" Charlie asked. "I wanna play barbies."  
  
She laughed. "I get to go home tonight actually."  
  
He smiled. "I'll take you."  
  
end chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
